Investigate (Skill)
Intellect • Trained Only You know how to search for and study clues, gather information through interviews and surveillance, and analyze evidence to help solve crimes. The GM may make investigation checks for you in secret, so you do not know exactly what you have found, or if you may have missed something. SEARCH You can search an area for clues, hidden items, traps, and other details. Perception allows you to immediately notice things, while an Investigation check allows you to pick up on details with some effort. To determine how long it takes to search a given area, take the total area measurement (in square feet, yards, or miles), find the time measurement for that distance, and add 2. So searching 60 square feet (roughly an 8 ft. by 8 ft. room) takes the time rank of 60 feet (rank 1), plus 2, or 1 minute (time rank 3). Searching a square mile takes the time rank of 1 mile (rank 8), plus 2, or two hours (time rank 10). GATHER EVIDENCE To collect a piece of evidence for analysis, make an Investigation check (DC 15). If the check succeeds, the evidence can be analyzed (see Analyze Evidence.) If the check fails, an analysis can be done, but with a –5 penalty for highly unfavorable circumstances. With more than one degree of failure, the evidence is ruined and no analysis can be done. On the other hand, two or more degrees of success provide a +2 circumstance bonus to later analysis. ANALYZE EVIDENCE You can make an Investigation check to apply forensic knowledge to evidence. This function of Investigation does not give you clues where none exist. It simply allows you to extract useful information from evidence and clues you have found. The base DC 15, modified by the time elapsed since the evidence was left, and whether or not the scene was disturbed. Success gives you information based on the clue (and determined by the GM). Two or more degrees of failure may provide misleading or confusing evidence, also at the GM’s discretion. EVIDENCE DIFFICULTIES GATHER INFORMATION You know how to make contacts, collect gossip and rumors, question informants, and otherwise get information from people. By succeeding at a DC 10 Investigation check taking at least an hour, you get a feel for the major news and rumors in an area. This assumes no obvious reasons exist why information would be withheld. The degree of the check result determines the completeness and detail of the information. Information ranges from general to protected, and the DC increases accordingly for the type of information, as given on the table. General information concerns local happenings, rumors, gossip, and the like. Specific information usually relates to a particular question. Restricted information isn’t generally known and requires you to locate someone with access to the information. Protected information is even harder to come by and might involve some danger, either for the one asking the questions or the one providing the answers. SURVEILLANCE You can set up surveillance of a particular area, watching from a stationary location. The DC of the subject’s Stealth check to evade your notice is equal to the result of your Investigation check. For actively following a subject, see Tailing in the Stealth skill. Reference D20Hero SRD Skills article- http://www.d20herosrd.com/4-skills Category:Skills